1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baton structure and more particularly, to a baton structure having a foldable handle to reduce the storage volume.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a baton 6 includes a main rod 61, a hollow connecting tube 62 and a handle 63. The hollow connecting tube 62 integrally protrudes from one surface of the main rod 61 and the handle 63 is fixed to the hollow connecting tube 62. A disadvantage of such a prior art baton consists in large storage volume during packaging or transporting.
An expandable baton with spring biased latch means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5, 160, 140. The expandable baton includes a hollow cylindrical frame and a shaft sildably received in the cylindrical frame. A spring biased nylon steel pin assembly is further provided to limit contraction and extension of the shaft. A side handle can be fixed to the sleeve by a threaded screw. Thus, the handle of the conventional baton is not foldable. The storage volume of it can not be reduced.
However, it is found a disadvantage in the baton structure of the above-mentioned prior art that the handle is not foldable.
Thus, there is still a need for improving the baton structure of prior art in terms of providing a baton structure with a foldable handle.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a baton structure with a foldable handle to reduce the storage volume.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, a baton structure includes a knocking cylinder and a hollow connecting tube integrally extending from a surface of the knocking cylinder. The hollow connecting tube includes a free end, a slot formed at the free end to form two crevices and two walls, a slot edge formed at an edge of each crevice, a first aperture defined on a position near the knocking cylinder and related to one of the crevices, and a second aperture defined on each wall of the slot to allow a bolt to pass. The handle is pivotably mounted to the hollow connecting tube. The handle includes a holding portion having a connecting portion extending therefrom to correspond to the slot of the connecting tube. The connecting portion includes a protruding portion extending from an end thereof to correspond to the connecting tube, two long holes each defined on a side extending from the connecting portion to the protruding portion to allow the bolt to pass, a first opening defined to correspond to the first aperture of the connecting tube, and a first button partially protruding out of the first opening and biased by a spring to allow the first button to perpetually and partially protrude out of the first opening.